cool_and_newfandomcom-20200213-history
Sburb
Sburb (variously called Suburb, sburg, suburd, sburn, etc.) is the human name for a sandbox-style game that takes place superimposed over the real world. The troll version has been referred to as Sgurp, but this is likely subject to similar variation. This page will look at the ways in which highlight the differences between Sburb in CaNWC ''as compared to ''Homestuck. Cool and New Web Comic follows the rules of Sburb surprisingly closely, despite the natural chaos of the world. Over time, several new elements have been added, and a few rules are bent to accommodate good storytelling. As in Homestuck, the ultimate purpose of Sburb is to create a new universe. According to Whyte Wordes Guy, when four planetary grist hoards are combined and the Ultimate Alchemy is completed, a new world will unlock, opening up a new universe which the players shall rule. This process was apparently begun by Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite, who took credit for its creation. However, it has also been changed from her original design by some unknown person, who added in RollerCoaster Tycoon mode. Session Features Entry The entry process for Sburb is essentially identical in CaNWC ''as it is in ''Homestuck, at least for Rose Lalonde and Hecka Jef. A server and client player, each with a copy of the game, connect their computers and manipulate the other person's environment as needed. Rose details this all once again in her walkthrough. It is notable though that Momi and Hecka essentially did all of Rose's process for her, as she was trapped in her room at the time. A few other methods are utilized for entering the session in CaNWC ''as well though, which is unusual. Jhon Ebgret enters, along with Dadd, Dabe Stidrer, and Bunnie, through one of the Skya portals a meteor comes through. Jaed Hardly enters through a portal in the Froge temple. '''Session' Upon successfully completing the entry process, the characters are taken into the Inpiscispere. This includes the standard locations of any Sburb session, such as Skya, Prostit, and Durst. However, because Jaed entered the session in such an abnormal manner, if she even is a player, The Forge volcano she grew up next to was not taken into this session. Rose's planet, Land of Light and Froges, does not appear to have any Forge to replace it. However, it is also notable that Hecka's planet, the Land of Darknes and Ruses, did not initially appear to have a scratch construct either, but was later revealed after some exploration. Modifications Well much is unknown, Sollecks, being one of the programmers to the game, was able to make it so the session had more bees, including turning imps and the prototyping towers into bees. Personal Quest As the players learn more about the lore of their respective lands, a personal quest designated for each of them should be revealed. These quests exist to help the player achieve some level of personal growth, and lead them into facing their denizen. Jhon's Quest The economy of LODAD has always centered around its millions of small businesses. However, the economy is now plagued by the evil workings of President Obana, who wants to take all the money in the world for himself, as well as hoard grist in the Federal Grist Depository. Legend says that the hero of the land, the Boss of Wheels, will build a theme park so heckin' awesome, it will save the economy. This quest has somewhat been stalled as Jhon got himself killed by trying to face Obana early. Space-Player Quests Space-player quests almost always involve frog-breeding, as is will Kanaya and seemingly Rose. On the Land of Lazers and Froges, Kanaya's main goal was to breed the universe froge but there seems to be more choice in the matter of how it is done. Kraket screws up the last frog by giving it froge aids. Kobobo also tries to get involved in the froge breeding process but is halted by Jagk. As Rose is a space player with a frog-themed land, we can assume that at some point she will also have to have frog-breeding duties but as Jack killed almost all the froges near her house, it may be a pretty daunting task. Rollercoaster Tycoon The largest change to Sburb is the inclusion of "Rollercoaster Tycoon" mode of Sburb, which can be installed by turning the Sburb disk upsidedown. Similarly to how Sburb allows players to edit their own home, this version allowed him to create real physical roller coasters in his yard. Additionaly, he could do this without the assistance of a coplayer. Because of this, Jhon lacked many parts of Sburb that would otherwise be considered essential. He was never given a kernelsprite, and therefore never prototyped anything. He didn't need to complete any entry process, but instead used one of his roller coasters to launch himself into one of Skya's defense portals. Upon entering, he was also not initially sent to his own planet, but instead landed on LOLAF. There he was faced with a time challenge, needing to build a park with a high enough rating and popularity to earn a "victory coaster," which launched him into another portal that sent him to his own planet LODAD. While mechanically the RollerCoaster Tycoon version of Sburb is quite different, it's ultimate purpose appears to be the same, and in the end Jhon will need to build a roller coaster that spans an entire universe.Category:Concepts